


Nostalgic for Disaster

by sapoeysap



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Blake gets into an accident, and slips into a coma.





	Nostalgic for Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Blake Bradley is an amazing pure sweet character, this came off darker (and shorter) than intended but I am proud of it.  
> For the Blake LoveFest :)

It’s blinking into static white awareness. Clean and sterile but white noise, skin humming under a scratchy sheet. And then the static is gone, back into the inky depth of dreams whose tendrils escape him before he can grasp onto them. If he could remember, his memories would flood with the image of his bike rolling down the hill, sliding away from him, the crush of another rider against him. But he doesn’t remember, he is just a void that is represented now in the beeping of a heart monitor.

They, that being his teammates (his true team that is, not the guys that trawl around a track on dirt bikes) visit him, trickling in slowly, their locations spread out across a country and further. It’s a touch, a feeling that spreads through his distracted unconscious thoughts, that allow him to grasp onto the dreams previously untouchable. The first true image, isn’t really an image, but an imprint searing on to his brain of blond hair and blue eyes. It has no face attached, just an unshakeable feeling that this is important to him.

They are laughing, these faceless people, not at him but with him, he feels glorious, on top of the world. They are all distinct colours, yellow, green, two shades of red, the darkest shade feeling more important, and a beautiful blue, he looks at himself and see’s he is also blue, darker than the other. They are all on even ground, no colour bolder than another, but some just feel ‘more’ in a way he can’t describe. His navy skin is sweat and grime covered, as if it has been born from a great battle, perhaps that is why they are all so jovial, they won some great battle. Before he can decide, the memory slips away, colours reform in front of him. The mood is distinctly changed, more serious. It’s just the darker red, clearly a crimson almost like dried blood, the scene is clearer now. Some kind of dark room, full of pain, menacing laughter ringing in his ears. The distinct feeling that all the crimson wants to do is protect him, no matter the cost to others. The world around him morphs again, into a forest. Crimson is replaced with the beautiful blue, a blue that radiates nothing but trust and a little bit of love, the blue outstretches a hand, pulling him up and into a world of panelled walls and technology, and the green faceless blob appears, very aggressively. Everything keeps shifting, these memories permeated by splashes of colour like an ink stained canvas. Other colours appear, an orange that is nothing but happiness and a mild touch off stress, and a dark grey that weighs down oppressiveness onto his shoulders painted navy.

The blue, which he has decided should be called aqua, both because of the colour and the fact that he knows water has something to do with the figure, is the colour that blooms through his dreams the most, it comes with the strangest feeling always. A pull that stretches from his stomach and outwards towards the edge of the world his mind has painted. It’s a pull that is become harder and harder to ignore, coming back in strong ebbs and flows, and he’s starting to realise he cannot resist it any longer. But he can’t make it to the precipice, the edge of his shaded world. That is until the yellow, bursts in, filling the murky world with bright sunlight. It’s the first-time words enter this dream world. “Blake yo dude. How ya doing?”. He wants to reply, to shout and scream from his world the joy this yellow brings him, but he finds his mouth covered, and the words can’t find a seam to escape. The yellows words turn to static, but envelops him in a hug, and through the buzzing white noise 5 words come out. “They miss you, you know”. He wants to ask who, but he gets the distinct impression of the crimson and the aqua, standing out amongst the rainbow of colours that is clearly comprise his friends. And then everything shifts, the world turns into darkness.

He blinks into blinding awareness, the world no longer bleak black and colours, just clean cool white, the first thing his eyes focus upon is blonde hair and blue eyes, on a pretty girls face. And everything comes into place. The concern in her eyes, the stern voice in his ear.

“Mr Bradley, you were in an accident. You are now at Mariner Bay Hospital. Do you remember what happened? Mr Bradley?”

His voice croaks out the sentence, words spilling from his lips as if it’s the first time he has ever spoken.

“I was in a crash, on my bike. But Tori’s here now, so it’s okay”

Tori laughs, big and beaming, through tears of joy. And then deeper laugher peals through his ears.

“Thanks Bro, missed you too” and Tori slaps his brother for him.

It transpires he was out for two weeks, in an induced coma. Lucky to be alive. The first day out of the hospital, he walks into the sunlight of a city he barely knows. Nostalgic for the days when he saved the world, when the colours that surrounded him in his dreams surrounded him in real life as well. And as Hunter leaves to travel home, Blake will swear that he saw a wisp of a crimson vapour follow his brother, and as he turns to Tori, to plant a soft kiss on her cheek, it leaves a navy stain that it seems only he can see.

**Author's Note:**

> Title  
> Fall Out Boy - Hum Hallelujah  
> Though the bulk of this was written to Counting Crows cover of Hospital. 
> 
> As always my work is unchecked so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
